


Polaroids

by stormyteatime



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebaciel au, Sebastian and Ciel au, sebastian and ciel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-04-23 12:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14332269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormyteatime/pseuds/stormyteatime
Summary: It's another case of born in the wrong place and the wrong time, or so Ciel thinks, until he meets some one who loves retro games, fashion and tech like him. It's not long before Ciel becomes head over heels. Too shy to make any sort of move and just decides to stay a lovesick mess but not for long.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't sure if I should start another multi chapter fic but here it is. It's gonna be pure and sweet to start off here. Maybe smut later, maybe ;3 Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are super appreciated!

Polaroids

Chapter 1

First Day Jitters

The first day of high school is scary for anyone. Bigger school, a lot more students, and bigger classes. Ciel was already a very shy kid, being around more kids wasn't going to help that. It was kind of hard for Ciel to make friends with the same tastes as him. Ciel really loved retro and vintage things. It was hard to find people who really liked those things too these days. At least where Ciel lived. He used to get made fun of for the clothes he wore. They were out of date yeah, but that was the entire point! And Ciel loved it. 

So all the while he avoided making friends and started making the grade. He was an honors student, did really well. He was a freshman but he was taking sophomore classes. He may even graduate early if he kept it up. It was a little nerve wracking considering there would be little to no familiar faces in his classes. Not that he would get to talking to them anyway. He just felt a little anxious about it all. If anything he would do what he always did and worry about the work and not the people around him. 

It was early and Ciel had just gotten to school. He took the time that all the students had to conversate in the morning to look for all his classes so he wouldn't be lost. For the remainder of the time before the first bell Ciel played a game boy game. This is something Ciel has played millions of times. He's played all his games so much. He had several retro systems, if not all. He kept them clean and working. He took care of everything he owned.

Soon the bell rang and Ciel was off to his history class. Ciel was very nervous, he was small compared to all the other students. He really stuck out like a sore thumb. He wore worn light blue overalls with the legs rolled up at the bottom and a yellow turtleneck sweater. 

He sat far off in the back from everyone. He was a little nearsighted which was a problem with where he decided to sit but he always carried his eyeglass case with him. They were big rounded glasses. This was nothing that bothered him, he was the one that picked them out. The only problem with them is that they were heavy and made his nose sweat so he didn’t wear them all the time. He pushed them up the bridge of his nose and faced forward, then sat cross legged in the seat. The desk tops were big enough for one binder at a time so the rest of his things were in his backpack that hung on the back of the chair. He waited as the rest of the students piled in. The late bell rang two minutes later. 

A man in his late fifties with dark hair and a few grays here and there, Stood up from behind the desk and waiting for the students to settle before speaking. “Good morning and welcome back students. I know it's early so take a moment to stretch and wake up before we start.” A few students rolled their necks and sat up with some groans here and there. “My name is Mr. Liam.” He said and took the marker and wrote his name on the board for the students to see. “Now I will let you sit where you want today but tomorrow I will have assigned seats. This is just to help me remember all of your names. Speaking of let's go around the room and introduce ourselves!” He scanned the room for a student to start with. Of course Ciel stuck out to him. “Let's start here, you in the overalls tell us your name.”

Ciel was startled, he wasn't quite paying attention. “Me?”

“Yes you son, don't be shy.” He gave a warm smile. 

“Well mine name’s Ciel Phantomhive. I'm 14..”

“Oh yes, you're the younger boy. Heard you're real smart.”

“I'd like to think so.”

“I expect great things then Ciel. Welcome.” Ciel gave a little nod as he went on to the next student. A few more passed a girl, two boys, another girl, a boy, etc. 

This next boy caught Ciel’s eye. He is rather tall, dark hair, pale face and the shirt was what really caught him. 'Is...is that..is he wearing a Nintendo 64 shirt?!’ Ciel felt a rush go through him. 'Does he like that kind of stuff or is he just wearing it...hm.’ Ciel swallowed. 

“My name's Sebastian Michaelis, 15.”

'Sebastian...hm...’ Ciel felt his face flush. The feeling was instantaneous, he felt this chill run through him. He never wanted to talk or meet someone more. All over a shirt, the slight possibility that he may be into the things Ciel is into. Ciel felt a strange attraction to him. 

“Alright, now that I've gotten to know everyone's names, I will hand out the syllabus and read it over then I'll leave the last few minutes for everyone to socialize and get used to one another. Ah, you...Ciel yes?”

“Ah, yes sir.”

“Help me out here and pass these out.” 

“Ah, of course.” Ciel stood up, shyly. 'So much for staying under the radar...’ Ciel grabbed the papers and started to hand them out to the rows.

“Now, this paper discusses a few things. What chapters that we will be going over, the projects, and how I will deal with late or missing work. Once everyone has one I will read it out.” 

The words kind of drowned out in Ciel's ears as he continued passing out the papers. He could hear his heartbeat loud and clear, getting louder and faster as he got to Sebastian's desk. Sebastian was kind of slouched back, arm hanging round the back of the chair and his legs perfectly bent at the knee under the desk. Ciel could tell he was tall, lanky too. The desk might have been too uncomfortable for him to sit right in, and he didn't want to get his legs in the way of people walking so he opted to this position. 

He could barely hear anything as he stood in front of the desk, nothing but the inane sound of his heart beating so loud. He handed him the paper. Sebastian took it and gave a soft, cocked up to the side smirk. Ciel almost had a heart attack seeing that. He's eyes glanced up to Ciel's eyes. They were a deep wine color, so strange. Ciel couldn't look away. They held eye contact till Ciel scooted from in front of his desk. Ciel mumbled a “Really like your shirt...” As he went past.

He hear a soft “Thanks...” As he continued on. His face was beat red. He could barely feel his body moving anymore. It just continued and Ciel had no control. It’s like he was floating. He didn't know why he had such a reaction. It was so strange for him. He continued till he had one page left. For himself. He took a seat then and tried to collect himself.

“Alright, thank you kindly Ciel! Now we will start with the introduction here....” His voice drowned out in his ears again. His body settled as he picked up the paper. Ciel held the paper lazily in his hand as he glanced around the room. His gaze landing on Sebastian. He was still in his laid back position. Ciel then found himself staring. Sebastian then glanced at Ciel. They locked eyes for a second and Ciel flushed and looked away immediately. His heart beat fast as he looked toward the other side of the room. He held the paper up to the side of his face to hide. He acted as if nothing happened. 

'Ah, he’s going to think I'm so weird...’ Ciel grit his teeth. He licked his lips and took a breath. He played it cool, laying the paper back down on the desk. He bit his lip and glanced back that way. Again, their eyes met. Ciel was flushed. Two times is way too many to make eye contact with someone you've never talked to before. It's kind of like he was waiting for Ciel to look at him again. And Ciel couldn't tell he was staring at him. 'I was staring by accident! He’s doing it on purpose.... Is he being petty or something? Geez, I can't take him looking at me like that.’ He felt so flustered. He tapped his finger on the desk, a nervous tick he tend to do. 'How long was this class again?’ He wondered. He swallowed, his throat was dry. Ciel’s eyes glanced over once more. He wasn't looking anymore. 'Phew, man why does he gotta do that? It's so warm in here now...geez.’ 

\----- 

Lunch time came around before third period. Ciel had a brown bagged lunch he packed himself. Ciel’s mom couldn’t help but leave him a little note on napkin like she used to when she packed it. Ciel packed himself a sandwich, two things of sweet pastries, a bag of chips and a few carrots. He also got a chocolate milk at the cafeteria. 

Ciel was eating his sandwich by himself like he usually liked to do. He sat in the chair, cross legged as he sipped on the milk. He played a few rounds on his Pokémon ruby. He had barely noticed someone sit down in front of him. He nearly fell off his seat when he noticed the person. He didn’t say a word just stared at Ciel. 

Until.

“Ciel, right?”

“Ye-yeah...Sebastian?”

“Nice to meet ya...you said you liked my shirt in first period...you like retro games?” Sebastian leaned forward on the table.

“Oh, yeah, I love them!”

“What’s your favorite?”

“Well..home system I would have to say Gamecube but I also love my game boy too.”

“Favorite game?”

“Mmn, I like Super Smash Bros but I also love the Pokémon games...what about you?”

“Hm...Gamecube too...and Super Mario if I’m honest.”

“Heh..cool.” Ciel was flustered. Everything felt a little overwhelming in the moment. He wasn’t good at talking to people out of the blue. He was a nervous mess but he stayed well composed.

“What else do you like?” Sebastian asked.

“I really like polaroid pictures. I even have a retro one! I take a lot of pictures with it...and vinyl records..I love to do animated pixel art!” Ciel felt like he was getting ahead of himself. Sebastian smirked and chuckled at how enthusiastic Ciel was.

“That’s really cool...you’re pretty cool..”

“Ah, geez, me, cool? Well I..ah- thanks...”

Sebastian chuckled again. Sebastian saw his nervousness and excitment. It was really cute actually. Sebastian rolled his eyes over Ciel’s outfit. The overalls were nice and faded.

“Cool overalls.”

“Oh, thanks! I got them at a thrift shop a few months ago. I love overalls.”

“You pull them off. I don’t know many people who can.”

“O-oh...heh, you think so? Hah, thanks.”

“So what are you doing after school?”

“After school? Oh, maybe I’ll try to join a club, don’t know if it’s too early for that though..”

“Hm...how about you text me when you’re free..” Sebastian pulled out his phone. “I know, modern tech is not really my scene but it’s kinda cool...can’t watch Spyro play-throughs on a flip phone am I right?”

Ciel gave a soft laugh. “Hah, I know what you mean...” Ciel pulled out his phone too. “I just upgraded last year. My phone broke and I had to update...sadly.” They traded phones to put each other’s numbers in. 

“Still....it’s pretty cool you’ve got to admit and appreciate how far technology has come.”

“Yeah! I mean this is a huge jump from my flip but it’s still kinda cool...” Ciel took his phone back and set it down in front of him. “Kinda wish it wasn’t so big though, barely fits into my pocket...and I heard screens are easy. I got a heavy duty case just in case. It’s not the prettiest but it gets the job done and protects it.”

“Yeah, I get what you mean. I can’t keep hold of things for shit.” 

Ciel giggled slightly, covering his mouth as a shy smile crossed it. “Maybe..you could call me later and we can talk about it some more.”

“I like how you think.” Sebastian stood and slung his bag over his back. “And, I’m not a big texter so don’t get offended if I don’t text you back right away. I never fully got used to this.”  
“Oh no I understand. I try to avoid texting as much as possible..I prefer hearing the other person's voice when I talk to them. Maybe a video call but honestly phone calls make me feel more comfortable.” The anxiousness was dying down and Ciel was becoming more comfortable. Ciel had never had an acquaintance or friend before. He always felt too different from the other kids and that he wouldn’t be able to get along with them because their interests wouldn’t align. But Sebastian was different. Like him. It made him feel all different kinds of things. Mostly happiness and excitement. It was wonderful to think about. It’s a wonderful feeling. ‘Alright Ciel, slow down. You’re getting a bit ahead of yourself...’ Ciel took a breath. “So uh, what’re the chances we have our 3rd class together?” 

“English room 203?”

“Yep.”

Sebastian chuckled and Ciel felt his whole body rattle. “No sense in parting ways now, let’s walk that way.”

“Heh, yeah, alright.” They walked to the class and ended up sitting next to one another. They chatted a lot before the teacher started the class. By the end of the day it was hard for them to stop talking and part ways to head home. Sebastian said he would call later so they could continue their conversation that really, never got boring. But the day was still young and Ciel’s butterflies weren’t going away.


	2. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friend gives you a wonderful feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many things planned for this, I am very excited. I hope you like it! Comment and Kudos are appreciated.! Thank you for reading!!!

Chapter 2

Friend

A sweet smell. Cinnamon and sugar kind of smell. It definitely smelled like a bakery. Ciel had a smile on his face, he knew what this meant; his mother was baking. Ciel loved sweets. When his mother baked, she made dozens. There was no other reason besides she just loved to bake. Also that Ciel loved them so much. Ciel had the biggest sweet tooth. Ciel merrily skipped to the kitchen after removing his shoes at the door. He smiled upon seeing his mother place a tray of freshly baked sugar cookies on the counter. He sat up at the island. 

Rachel smiled, seeing her son so enthusiastic over her baking. “How was your first day?” She asked, setting a cooled plate of chocolate chips in front of him. Ciel edgarly took one. 

“Not bad actually...” Ciel smiled, trailing off. 

“Is there a chance that you actually made a friend?” His mother teased a little. She often encouraged Ciel to make friends. She was actually sad to see Ciel sitting in his room all the time and rearranging his polaroids on his cork board. 

“I might have...” Ciel had a little smile on his face. Ciel didn’t really know if Sebastian considered him a friend or not. 

“What does that mean?” Rachel smiles, hoping it means something very good. 

“I did talk to someone today...we like the same stuff too! I don’t know if he thinks we’re friends yet but we did exchange numbers... he’s in all of my classes.”

“Does this person have a name?”

“His name is Sebastian.”

“Well, just so you know, Sebastian is welcome over anytime.” She smiled, removing her oven mitts and apron. “But for now, do you have any homework yet?”

“Not really, but i have papers for you to sign.” Ciel pulled his bag into his lap.

“Alright, leave them on the counter. And if you’re going outside, take your allergy pill before you go into the tree house. I know you say you don’t need it but Ciel you came in the other day sneezing and eyes watering.”

“Yes, I will.” Ciel too the papers and set them on the table. “Oh did a package come today?”  
“Um, yes, you’re polaroid film?”

“Yes!” Ciel smiled happily. His mother handed him the box

Rachel watched her son be so excited of this. There was nothing that made him more happy than his camera and old games. “Do you ever think being a photographer in the future?”

Ciel bit his lip. “Maybe...I have a lot of things I want to do...I just don’t know which I want to do the most...” Ciel frowned in thought. He was a creative fun loving kid. Rachel could see a light in his eyes. He was going to do great things. 

“Well don’t let me keep you too long...take some cookies.. Go take pictures or play on you gameboy. I’m going to start dinner so don’t have too many cookies, okay dear?”

“Yes mom.” Ciel took the plate with the chocolate chips to the backyard. It wasn’t too big but all Ciel needed was the treehouse in the big tree in the center. It wasn’t too fancy, just a square little house. Planks of wood was nailed into the tree as a latter. There was a hole in the floor he could climb through. Once he was settled he closed of the hole with the little wooden door. He swallowed a pill and used it with a water bottle he had in his bag. Ciel claimed his allergies didn’t bother him he just hated swallowing the pill. They’re not as bad as they used to be but that was because of the pill. When Ciel was younger he couldn’t even play outside because of how bad the allergies were. He spent a lot of time inside as a kid. 

As he pulled out his gameboy color he put in his pokemon yellow game. He smiled as the game started with its familiar tone. He remembered the first time he was introduced to the games he loved. He was maybe 5 years old. He was feeling down because he couldn’t go outside and play with the neighborhood kids. Ciel spent a lot of his time looking at the birds on the tree outside his window. 

His parents noticed this and Ciel’s dad had just the thing to cheer him up. Vincent had a few consoles but the first console he introduced to Ciel was the gamecube. They played Super Smash Bros. all afternoon. Ciel had so much fun. Vincent introduced him to other games too. Ciel fell in love. He asked if he had any other cool old things. This is then when his dad showed him the polaroid camera. He gave it to Ciel and he was just the happiest little boy. 

When he got on his allergy meds he went outside and started to take pictures of everything. The trees, the sky, birds in the bushes and the bunnies hiding in there too. He thought it was all so beautiful. He ran out of film quickly. He had multiply polaroids. He had nowhere to put them so his mother gave him an old cork board he could put them on. He filled it up quickly though. He started a collection of polaroids on his board. He soon needed another one. He had a good five by the time he was 10. 

Later him and his dad built a treehouse and Ciel could get lots more photos. He spent a lot of time up there. It felt like a safe space, aside from his room, he could be out in nature in the tree. 

Ciel felt a little nostalgia. Ciel spent most of his time up here. By himself. It’s not like he didn’t mind. Nobody could tell him what to do or who to be. It was just him and only him. Things were changing though. He really liked Sebastian and they had a lot in common. He hoped they would become really good friends. 

‘Maybe even more...’ Ciel took a moment to think about what just went through his mind. ‘What..? Ciel shook his head. He took a breath. ‘Geez Ciel...don’t go falling for your first potential friend!’ Ciel’s cheeks painted red at the thought. Ciel went back to playing pokemon then, he jumped, hearing his phone fire off with an 8-bit version of Golden Days by Panic! at the disco. Ciel huffed and picked up his phone. 

“Hello?” His voice was a little shy as he didn’t check the caller ID. 

“You didn’t forget me already did ya?” A small chuckle came through the line. 

“Oh...Oh! N-no.. not at all..just caught me off guard..haha..” Ciel nervously chuckled. “I was playing a pokemon game.”

“Hope I didn’t make you lose.”

“Oh I never lose. Never.” Ciel was very adamant about this. 

“Oh really? I guess I’ll have to see for myself then I guess.”

“Ahah. Yeah that would fun.” Ciel was all flushed in a cute way. Oh if only Sebastian could see. 

“But, you know...I’m the best at it.” 

Ciel cocked an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?” Ciel go more and more red. Was this flirty? Was he flirting with Ciel? No. No, it’s just friendly banter! Right...?

“It’s not a challenge.... Because I would win. I beat the game in less than two days.”

“Mn, not bad but... I’m sure I pick a better starter than you!” Ciel chuckled. Ciel was having fun with this back and forth. 

“My starters are superior.”

Ciel clicked his tongue and rolled onto his stomach and kicked his legs up. “Suuuuure.” He strung out sarcastically. He had a smile on his face and butterflies in his stomach. “Doesn’t matter because I could totally destroy you in Super Smash Bros.”

“No, uh-uh. Kirby is and always will bring me victory!”

“No! Pikachu!” Ciel was smiling at how fun this was. 

“Guess will have to play against each other to find out then, now won’t we?” Ciel bit his lip as Sebastian chuckled. 

“Yeah...” Ciel trailed off, a blush spreading over his face until he snapped out of it. “O-oh yeah! And I will totally win!”

“We’ll see then.” Sebastian smiled to himself as Ciel giggled. Sebastian thought it was so adorable. Ciel was so sweet and innocent. He lived life to the fullest and soaked everything in around him. 

“Ciel!” Ciel jerked up as he heard his mother call for him. “Come on Ciel dinner’s ready!”

“Oh- ah coming mom! Sorry...gotta go. Heh.”

“‘S okay. I’ll call you later and we can settle this.”

“Alright well, goodbye.”

“Bye then.” 

Ciel hung up the phone and then climbed down. Ciel walked in through the sliding door and could smell warm potatoes and chicken. He loved when his mom made potatoes and gravy. Her food was always the best. Felt like a Christmas dinner almost every night. Ciel smiled, his family was setting up the table. Ciel joined, grabbing forks and spoons and knives and set it on the table. Ciel was a very good little helper for his mom. He always enjoyed cooking and setting the table with his mom when he was little. He was still a very good at it though. 

The table was now set and Rachel put the food on the table. They tried to have dinner like this every night. Some nights Ciel’s dad had to work late and it would just be him and his mom but tonight wasn’t one of those nights. His whole family was together, no matter how little it might be. Ciel was very close with his parents. He was very sheltered by them and often babied a lot. His allergies aren’t that big of a concern now but when he was little his mother tended to coddle him a lot because of it. This often made it hard for him to go out farther than his own home. He felt so shelter here. He may have been an insider, inside his own head at times but, he found everything on the outside absolutely beautiful. Nature, animals, even some people. It was about time he lived it a little.

“How was your first day of high school?” His father pulled him from his thoughts

“Huh? Oh it was good.”

“Do you like your classes?”

“Yeah they’re fine.”

“...make any friends?” His dad had always encourage him to do so, but every time he would get the same thing, an uncomfortable side glance and a mumbled, ‘no...’ But this time was different.

“Actually...I just might have.”

“Really?” Vincent was actually surprised. Very happy, even.

“Ah, yes! We have all of our classes together and we like the same kind of stuff!”

Vincent sipped his drink, “That’s very good Ciel...will we be meeting them sometime?”

“Ah, maybe.. I don’t know...I’m just assuming we’re friends..” Ciel pushed his fork in the potatoes. “We’ve only talked just today.. He might get bored of me, I don’t know.”

“You’re not boring, Ciel. You’re a wonderful ball of sunshine. Anyone would be very lucky to have you as their friend.” Ciel’s mom chimed in.

“Your mother is right. And you let him know he can come over anytime and you guys can do whatever it is you do in that treehouse.”

“Take polaroids?”

“Yeah that, I never thought you’d be so into that one thing so much.”

“Everything is so beautiful I want to keep it forever.” Ciel explained.

“You’re a special kid I’ll tell you that much. Finish up your dinner and you can continue whatever you were doing before then.”

“Oh and Ciel,” His mother interjected. “Don’t stay out too long, once the sun goes down I want you to come in and get a bath. You get so dirty being up there. Leaves and twigs in your hair, hands get so dirty and I don’t know how. You also get real sweaty and I don’t want you to smell for school-- oh and don’t forget to wash--!”

“Mom, I get it..I’ll get clean.”

“I want you squeaky clean.”

“Yes, I know.” Ciel nodded, scraping his plate of what was left of his potatoes. 

“Good. There’s plenty of food as always, so don’t be afraid to ask for more.” Ciel nodded. He had a rather big appetite. Never did he go hungry, although he seemed to always be hungry. It helped a bit that his mother was a culinary master. All the things she made tasted delicious. 

Another hour and a half pasted and dinner was over. Rachel allowed Ciel to have a few more sweets after. He took them back up to his tree house. He carried a bag up there with him. He had his Polaroid, pencils, erasers and a sketch pad. Sometimes he would sit up in his tree house for hours sketching birds and trees. He also enjoyed drawing pixel versions of those things. He’d often draw his polaroids as well. He’d paint and sketch. All his creation were just as beautiful as the reference. He was a very talented kid, though he was very modest about it. He had such a way with colors, it looked so lively, like a photograph— a polaroid. This was another passion he took pride in. He figured it all on his own. Taught himself, all by himself. Well not completely. He was starting off on his own, but it always turned out muddy so he looked up tutorials. He wasn’t super computer savvy so he tried to avoid it as best he could, but it also opened up a whole new world for him. Digital pixels became his new favorite thing. He could also make them bounce and move. In turn though, it hindered him from going and being outside. Ciel’s mom had the answer. She let Ciel have her old laptop. It was completely wiped and he could use it as his own. Although she had also made it very, very clear that he use it appropriately as well. 

Ciel laughed thinking about it. What could he possibly get into? He hardly knew how to use it. Up until recently that is. Ciel had started to create a blog and share his polaroids and art. He never really understood how it worked, but he appreciate all the comments he got. It confused him and excited him. There were lots of people who liked the same things as him, only they couldn’t physically be here and may never actually meet them. He would never be so bold. Call it fear, but it was just one thing holding him back from making friends over the internet. He never knew these people and knows nothing about them, it was just safe to say he never interacted with them too much.

All of that is besides the point. Ciel looked up at the peaches in the tree and thought about Sebastian. He hoped that Sebastian would be something that was constant. Someone he could share all the things he loves with. Ciel didn’t want to be all crazy and scare him off so he tried to remain laid back about. Let this friendship thing go at it’s own pace so it doesn’t fade away too fast. He also doesn’t want to get too over his head about it either because this would be his first friend and he doesn’t want to mess that up. He doesn’t want to come off weird or too strong. 

He doesn’t want what happened last time he tried to make a friend to happen again. It was when he was younger and kids were far less mature but it still hurt. He acted like he wanted to be Ciel’s friend but ended up pushing him in the mud. When he was about 10, he went out to play with the neighborhood kids. A boy with blue eyes and blonde hair invited him to play. Ciel kind of stood out to him with his funny clothes, as the kids commented. He had the neighborhood kids gang up on him and Ciel was pushed in the mud and he broke his Polaroid camera. He was devastated. They all laughed at him. Ciel was so upset. He had found passion and excitement in his Polaroid camera and he thought it was gone. He went home crying to his parents. His father was able to put it back together. It took some cosmetic damage from the fall on the concrete. By his 13th birthday he receive a newer one. He made sure to keep it secure at all times and not let it get harmed.

The boy, Alois, still goes to his school, but Ciel doesn’t speak to him. He’s changed a lot since then. He’s still very very out there. Very popular. He was also a straight A student as well. He doesn’t much look like when but they were also in the same classes. He was very smart, though he seemed troubled at times. He didn’t know much about him, and he mayhaps never will. 

Ciel leaned out the window shaped into his wooden tree house, his gaze fixed on the tree limbs that hung down in view. There was a small birds nest, it was vacant and just had the twigs and dirt that was used to make it. He messily sketched it in his notebook. It was mostly scribbles, he was just loosely drawing what he saw. He drew the leaves surrounding it and the sun that shined through. Ciel was so relaxed when outside. It calmed him and all the stress melted away. Ciel found beauty in everything. The good and the bad. That’s just how he was. Ciel didn’t think anything could or would change that. 

Birds hopped on the branches. They were pretty colors, like red and blue. Ciel sat on the window to get a better look, his Polaroid around his neck as he snapped a few shots. He smiled at the and climbed down from the window. It was a bit dangerous but he knew from doing it time and time again. He hadn’t fallen yet. He was for sure he never would. He collected the polaroids and put them in his bag and put his things away and climbed down. He wanted to put them up on his Polaroids board. He usually names them too, or at least have a little description in the white space at the bottom. He would always write the date on the back so that he would never forget when things happened. His memory wasn’t bad but a reminder never hurt. 

After pinning them Ciel sat on his bed. It was a twin bed, good size for him and only him. He pondered whether he should give Sebastian a call back and finish talking about how he would destroy him in Smash Bros. A little smirk came across his face, Sebastian had no idea how much of a master he was at that game. 

Just as Sebastian crossed his mind, his phone buzzed. “Speak of the devil.” Ciel laughed to himself seeing the name on the screen. “Hi...” Ciel said softly. He was still kind of shy. 

“I didn’t know how late was too late, is it okay to talk?”

“Oh, yes, it’s fine.”

“I only have a few minutes, actually. Going out to eat; my dad’s not too big on cooking at home. But, I wanted to ask you if you want to hang out maybe Friday after or Saturday?”

“Ah, sure, Friday sounds good.. What did you have in mind?”

“Well there’s an arcade in town I thought we could go to.”

“Oh I know! Cally’s Arcade?”

“Yeah, and I could destroy you in air hockey.” 

Ciel bite his lip, a small chuckle escaping. “Hah, oh really? We’ll have to see about that!”

“Yeah, oh I’ll see you tomorrow at school I have to go. Bye.”

“Alright, bye.” The line went dead and Ciel was giddy. How was he supposed to sleep with all of these new things that have been happening? A new friend? And he’s going to hang out with him? How cool. Ciel was so very excited. 

Ciel calmed down a bit. He put his camera and sketchbook away on his dresser and went to get ready for bed. He gathered some clothes and went to the bathroom to wash all this grunge, sweat, and dirt off himself. He liked to draw baths, rather than shower. He had a nice deep tub and he liked to soak after a long day. It relaxed him a bit more. He could also think a lot more clearly in the silence without the water running. And that's what he did. He washed himself and sorted his thoughts. He was usually in until it got cold. Then, he continued with getting ready for bed: dressed, brushed his teeth, blow dry and brush his hair. He had this nightly routine. He liked routine, he felt it kept his life in order and gave him less stress. 

Ciel climbed into bed, and set his alarm clock. It was a silver analog type; it was the type with the little hammer in the middle that tapped the bells on the side to ring out. He got up at 6:30 every morning. He set it down. Usually, the ticking would lull him to sleep, but he couldn’t seem to sleep. With each tick made him more and more excited for the next day. He was excited to see his new friend.


	3. Clubs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new character is added to the mix :3 thanks for reading, it's gonna start picking up next chapter !

Chapter 3

Clubs

The sun peeked through the trees, and the birds chirped their morning song to wake those light sleepers from their slumber. Although one those sleepers was already up. Ciel had woken up on his own, right before the chime of his alarm clock a whole hour and a half early. Ciel was relatively good at getting up with his alarm but today was different. He was dressed and ready and it was just now 6 o’clock. Ciel had never watched the sun rise before and it’s safe to say he enjoyed it very much. The reddish orange shines through the trees in harmony with the birds falling out. It was like something off a movie screen. 

He took his camera and snapped a few polaroids of it through his open window. Nothing could compare to seeing it with the naked eye in person, but something to remember will preserve for as long as the Polaroid lasts. He pinned it to the board, smiling at all of his assorted photos. He had almost filled up another board. With how much he used it he’s surprised his room isn’t covered in polaroids; all over the walls, nature coming to life through his photos. It made Ciel so happy. Ciel set his camera back up on the desk but decided to take the sketch pad with him. Maybe Sebastian would be interested? 

Sebastian.

Surprisingly that is the first time his name had come into Ciel’s mind that morning. His brain was completely filled to the brim with him the night before. Ciel’s body flooded with excitement once again. In only a few hours he would see Sebastian again. Maybe they could meet up before class and chat? It was happening again. That overwhelming feeling of knowing he has a friend. He kind of feels it makes him too excited. This must be special then.

The air smelled of eggs, bacon and toast. Mom was always up bright and early to cook an amazing breakfast. So Ciel grabbed his bag and went down the stairs. He sat up at the island as his mother turned around with a plate of fruit. 

“My, my, you’re up and dressed early, any reason?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, just eager to start the day.” Ciel smiled.

“Well, eat up, breakfast is important.”

“I’m not super hungry actually...” Ciel stomach was all over the place. Butterflies bouncing around.

“Well, eat something, I don’t want you getting to school and being hungry.”

“I suppose I could have some toast and jam...”

“You know I heard breakfast helps you stay awake for classes.”

“And where did you hear that?”

“Hm, somewhere, but food in your system will give you the energy you need to focus. And most importantly, do your best.” She kissed his forehead as he spread the jam over his toast. 

“I know...did you happen to boil some water?”

“For tea? Why yes I did. Your thermos is in the dishwasher if you would like to make it to go.” Ciel took a bite from the toast and got up off the chair. He grabbed the cup and poured the boiling water in.

“Might have to, I have to go, don’t want to be late.” Ciel dropped a tea bag in and dipped it up and down before putting the lid over the thermos.

“Walking today are we? Be safe and have a good day alright?”

“Yeah, mom. Love you.” Ciel threw a jacket on.

“Love you too. Ah, don’t talk to stranger! Don’t get into anyone's car!”

“I got it mama don’t worry.” Ciel opened the door and waved his last goodbye before leaving out the door and closing it behind him.

-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-\\-

 

Ciel listened to the music on his phone as he walked down the street to the school. Nearly took him half an hour but he enjoyed the beautiful scenery in his neighborhood, so it didn’t seem to bother him much. Time ticked by much faster at this pace. Ciel seemed to have a hop in his step, Ciel was very much a morning person but, it seemed different from any other day. Thoughts of Sebastian muddled his mind. He thought he might have been been a little obsessed. He shook that thought off, he didn’t want to come off clingy or obsessive, that just might make him rethink his decision to be Ciel’s friend. Ciel took a breath, the morning was clear and a blue. 

Ciel often got lost in his own head. In his own space. This is what he was used to. Being alone in his own head was his safe space. He was his own friend for the longest time. 

He was too busy thinking he had hardly notice he had arrived on school grounds.He had a little time to spare as he crossed the school’s parking lot. He walked in through the doors and noticed the billboards with flyers scattered all over. It was for this school years clubs. Tech club, book club, pep club and so on. One did seem to catch his eye. He didn’t think any of these clubs . would be a match for him but, art club stuck out to him. He did love to doodle, well, it was more than doodling. Maybe he would check it out...maybe make more friends.

Ciel felt a tap to his shoulder. Speaking of friends, it was Sebastian. Ciel turned around and he smiled. “Good morning!” 

“Morning...you are quite cheerful.” 

“I’m more or less a morning person.” Ciel shrugged.

“I need at least 3 cups of coffee before I’m even a person.”

Ciel let out a soft giggle. “How many have you had?”

“Four.”

“Heh, don’t you sleep?”

“Yes, not well.”

“Oh I’m sorry.”

“It’s my own fault, really. Were you looking at the clubs?” Sebastian motioned behind him.

Ciel turned his body to look. “Oh, yeah, thinking about joining a group.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “Oh really wich one?”

“Maybe art club.”

“You draw?”

“Yeah...maybe I’ll let you see some sketches, maybe.”

“It’s whatever you want, but I think you should do it if you’re that interested.”

“I have all day to think about.” Ciel’s head turned as the bell rang. “Time for class.”

“Let’s walk together then.” Ciel was very much happy too. 

-/-/-/-/-

Ciel’s a very good student. He works hard and stays focused. He enjoys reading assignments, they’re calming and the room is quiet. Ciel read pretty fast, he started reading earlier than other kids too. He was reading chapter books before kindergarten. 

Ciel closed to book and tapped his pencil. There was 15 minutes of school left and Ciel just sat there. He decided to visit the art club after this class. Ciel read more into it and it was just creating all different forms of art for 2 hours after school and sharing it with everyone. There was no limit to what you could do in the club so Ciel was going to try it. It would be relaxing.

Ciel’s eyes wandered around the room. Plenty of posters about literary devices and poems. Ciel’s gaze lazily laid on different students, all still reading. Save for Sebastian. He was looking back at Ciel. He smiled and waved back at Ciel. He smiled shyly and waved back. Ciel was flushed, their eyes met a brief moment then Ciel looked away. Sebastian’s eyes pierced his own. His chest felt tight and he bit his lip. It felt intense. The look in his eyes made him feel so light, and he was almost in a trance. All he could hear was the thump, thump, thump of his own heart beat and then—

Brrriiiing!

Ciel jumped slightly. The sound of the bell pulled him from his realing thoughts. 

“Alright class, finishing reading chapter one for homework.” The teacher dismissed the class for the day. 

Ciel put the book in his bag. Ciel turned up to see Sebastian, waiting for him. “Hey, I’ve decided to do the art club after school.” Ciel stood up.

“Okay, I could wait for you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I have a club too, I can wait after.”

“Okay...then maybe you want to come over after maybe?”

“Yeah sounds good.”

“Okay!”

“I’ll show you were the club room is.” Ciel smiled again and nodded. The art room was on the bottom floor. It was a pretty big room and it was almost full. “I’ll be here after, okay?”

“Ah-ahuh! Okay!” Sebastian left and Ciel went into the room. Ciel went in, there was one left, by a blonde kid and—

‘Oh.’ Ciel thought. ‘Oh no, is that...?’ And it was, Alois Trancy, the blonde boy who pushed him over and broke his polaroid camera when they were little. Ciel felt conflicted, there was only one seat left... and it was next to Alois. He wanted to join this club, but this kid had bullied him when he was younger...

“Hey kid!” Ciel popped his head up. “You staying or leaving?” Ciel looked around, his dilemma hit the brakes immediately as he was forced to make the decision now. He swallowed as Alois looked at him for an answer. “Well?” Ciel swallowed his pride and nodded. “Alright, take a seat.” Alois patted the stole next to him. Ciel took a breath and made his way over there and sat down quietly. Alois still turned toward him, like he was waiting for something, and Ciel couldn’t be sure what that was. “Gonna tell me your name?”

“Uh...” He doesn’t remember does he? Why would he ask for Ciel’s name? He should know it...then again it was a number of years ago. “Ciel.”

“Well hi Ciel, I’m--”

 

“Alois.”

Alois scrunched his face, “Have we meet before?”

Ciel turned away, grabbing the sheet of paper in front of him. “We live on the same block.” 

“Oh! Oh I see. Well then nice to official meet you.” Alois seemed different than before. He was a lot more friendly than before. And his appearance has changed quite a bit as well. He was wearing glasses and he had longer hair, albeit it only went to his chin, but still. Longer.

“Yeah, same, you seem different.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well for one, you’re not pushing me into the pavement.”

“Huh?” Ciel raised an eyebrow. “I haven’t...wait,” Alois bit his lip, almost embarrassed. “Are you the polaroid kid?”

Ciel scoffed softly with a smile. Now he was putting the dots together. “You could say that.”

“Oh. Oh shit, man I’m really sorry. I was such a little shit back then...was your camera okay?”

“Yeah, my dad fixed it. But I got another one now. No worries.”

“No wonder you seemed so wary coming over here. I’m really sorry.”

“The past is the past. But thank you for the apology.” Ciel tapped his fingers against the table as he looked at the blank paper.

“What kind of stuff you into, media wise?”

“Pencil...sometimes charcoal but that stuffs messy.”

“I like paints and watercolor...how’s your style like?”

“Semi-realism, realism and pixels.”

“Pixels? That’s interesting.I can do hyper realism, but i much prefer a simple, cartoon-y style.”

“A lot of art styles are interesting and amazing, I’ve noticed.”

“Yeah that’s true. Everyone’s unique right?”

“Yeah...yeah totally.” Alois was definitely different than before. Much more talkative and...nice? Yeah, very nice. And friendly... 

Things went silent for a moment, both sketching different things. Alois was a very simplified style, as he said. His characters had distinct shapes, very obvious. Some of the head shapes were complete circles, some were squares. It was actually kind of expensive. The faces he drew were also very expressive. They radiated emotion. Each character was vastly different with interesting designs and colors. 

Ciel started sketching random things to warm up. He didn’t know what he wanted to be serious about though. There were many different things set up in the room to draw still life’s of, but nothing was speaking to him. 

The art room had large windows, the parking lot was visible from his seat. A large branch was hanging down in front of one of the window. Then, a bird. A bird with beautiful colors. His hand lazily sketch a soft outline before working on rough details. He took the colored pencils in front of him and started to map out the colors before actually putting them down on the sketch. The colors truly brought it to life. He looked ready to take flight.

“Wow, that’s pretty amazing!” Alois peaked his head over.

“It’s not entirely done..just a rough drawing.”

“Still looks good, and only in 20 minutes? That bird isn’t even there anymore and it looks like you stamped it on the page...”

“Well...some might say I have a photographic memory..”

“Well that seems like an understatement if you ask me.” Ciel shrugged his shoulders, looking at the page of colors. He supposed it looked like the bird quite a bit.

“Your style is very expressive.” Ciel mentioned.

“Heh, took me a while to not make it super complicated, kind of messes with my simplicity.”

“Yeah, that’s good.” Ciel tapped the pencil. This was going surprisingly well. He never really sat and talked with anyone, but Sebastian really. Ciel actually thought that they could be friends. “Hey...uh we seemed to have a lot in common, over art...wanna be friends?”

“You wanna be friends even after what I did to you before?”

Ciel sighed, “You know...when I walked in here, I was sure you were the same person as when we were kids. But, people can change and you have.”

“That’s...really nice. Yeah, of course.” Ciel was actually astonished. He actually made another friend on his own. Why wasn’t this easier before? Maybe Ciel needed to make more of an effort to make friends this year. It was rather easy, after all. 

-/-/-/-/-/-

The hours had passed slowly, but Ciel didn’t mind, he enjoyed talking with Alois and sharing their art with one another. Ciel even got to talk about his other interests too. Alois thought it was cool. 

Ciel felt cool. But this was different than with Sebastian, he thought. Actually he couldn’t get Sebastian off his mind for the 2 hours. Maybe he felt closer to Sebastian? In some way shape or form, he was just close. Seems silly really, he’s known Sebastian all of 2 days so far. 

Speaking of Sebastian, he was right where he said he’d be, waiting for Ciel. Ciel smiled, walking towards him, his feet shuffling slightly and came to an immediate halt upon reaching him. Sebastian smiled.

“Hey, looked like you had fun.. What you draw?”

“Hm... maybe I’ll show you... mm later.. I don’t know.” Ciel seemed shy about.

“You don’t have too, I’ll walk you back home, I can’t stay though, dad wants me home, is that okay?”

“Oh yeah, of course.” Ciel nodded.

They walked out of the school together. They chatted about this and that. It was a nice afternoon for a walk, the leaves started to change colors a bit. They’d be pretty to paint and photograph once fall took full effect and the colors were much more vibrant. 

“I love fall...” Ciel said.

“It’s nice.”

“I love all the colors of the leaves...it’s like...color harmony.” Ciel admired the trees. Ciel saw everything beautiful in nature, inside and out.

“Yeah, you read deep into things...little things...that’s nice.”

“I never saw it that way really...I just...like to observe things, you know? I’ve always been the outcast, the outsider; I don’t think I minded though, I rather prefer it actually.” 

“Is it nice to have friends on the outside though, right?” Sebastian looked at him and Ciel stopped a moment. Sebastian was referring to himself, them as friends. 

Ciel was silent, and his walking stopped. He smiled, “Yes, I’d say so.”


	4. Arcade Games

Chapter 4

Arcade Games

The first week of school seemed to go on forever. Usually, Ciel didn’t mind, he went with the flow and pushed through each day better than the last. The following years Ciel worried nothing but about his school work. Weekends were reserved for either studying or relaxing. He never really had any plans ever before. But, today he did! He was going to spend the day with Sebastian at the arcade. The arcade was always getting new games, but Ciel of course loved the old ones. He could spend hours playing Mortal Kombat in the corner. He’d use all his coins on those. 

Sebastian was coming soon, they were going to walk down. It was a few blocks away but Ciel didn’t mind walking. He dressed in a yellow shirt with a sunflower in the middle, and some blue jeans. He tucked the shirt into his pants. Ciel was somewhat into fashion. He followed 80’s-90’s fashion blogs for ideas and often strolled to the thrift stores in town to add to his wardrobe. Ciel always looked adorable in anything he wore, he just knew how to wear a look. With a face like that and boyish charm, he could make anyone question their interest. Big, sky blue eyes, rosy cheeks and plump pink lips. He was quite pretty for a boy. And it wasn’t just a matter of thought, he was often told he had a pretty face. Though Ciel is modest about his looks he gets a big shock when told from strangers.

That leaves the thought, ‘Does Sebastian think I’m pretty?’ His pink cheeks became scarlet at the thought. Ciel continued to shake the thoughts of Sebastian as such in a romantic way. Ciel rubbed his eyes and pined his bangs back off to the side. Ciel stood and pulled his shirt up some so it puffed up. He grabbed his phone and went downstairs for some breakfast. He had a bag for all his things, cash, phone, snacks and some tickets he had collect and had yet to use. Sometimes he just collected them so he could get the big prizes. They usually had the newer game consoles. Though he was used to the older counsels, mostly because he already had them and the new ones were highly expensive and Ciel was always fine with what he had. He’d rather simple than, complicated, so to speak.

Ciel munched down a bagel and said goodbye to his mother and went out to wait for Sebastian. Ciel sat on the stoop. Sebastian said he’d be 15 minutes and then they would walk into town. Ciel took the time he had and played a big of Pokémon. He did a few battles. Those he has done a ton before. He never got tired of it, it just gave him nostalgia of the first time he played, and the first time he beat it. It gave him a sense of accomplishment being only 8 at the time. 

Ciel smiled, victory once again. “Hah! That was tougher than the last time, but I got it!” 

“Another victory?” Ciel was a bit startled, super focused on his game, he hadn’t seen Sebastian walk up. “Sorry, did I scare you?”

“Oh, haha, maybe a little bit.” Ciel chuckled, brushing it off.

“Sorry, you ready to go?”

“Oh yeah!” Ciel spring up, he clung to his bag straps like an excited schoolboy.

“Should only take us fifteen minutes to get into town.” Sebastian looked at his wrist watch. “What do you wanna do first?”

“Whatever the first thing I lay my eyes on I guess.” Ciel tried to think what was up at the front of the arcade. There were so many games and such, it was hard to keep track.

“So the biggest and the loudest one I suppose might get your attention?”

“Hah, yeah.” Ciel giggled. Ciel looked down and watched his feet as they made the trek into town. Ciel had noticed he was becoming very shy around Sebastian as of late. A faint tint of blush would coat he’s cheeks and Ciel didn’t think he could deny it any longer, he had a crush on Sebastian. This thought had become clear, crystal clear, in his mind. It had been hammering away all week, but Ciel wanted to ignore it. He didn’t want to lose this friendship over some silly crush. Though, now it was hard to ignore now. His heart was hammering in his chest and his hands were shaking when he was near him. 

Sebastian just had a way about him, so aloof and laid back. He was so easy to talk to about the things he liked, conversation came natural, now Ciel was so flustered he didn’t know what to say at times. It had only been a week. It was only a week and Sebastian was already doing things to him that Ciel couldn’t control. Ciel wondered how obvious he was. Often lost in his own head, void of conversation, surely Sebastian new something was off. Surely. 

“Ciel?” Sebastian’s voice pierced his mind and brought him back to reality. 

“Aha..yes?”

“You’re quiet all of a sudden, are you alright?”

“Oh! Yes, fine! Perfectly fine. Just think is all.”

“What about?”

“Oh uh, hah you know just what games to play...and? How I’ll beat you at air hockey.”

Sebastian cracked a smirk, he did love a challenge. “Oh yeah?” That smirk, Ciel’s stomach got up all in knots. Ciel couldn’t help but smile himself, his cheeks paints the tell tale pink shade. 

Ciel turned his head away and chuckled, “Yes, I’m very good.”

“Well when you play by yourself...”

“Ouch, you making fun of me?”

“Just stating a fact shorty.” 

“I’m not that short.” Ciel blushed again. 

“What are you like, 121 some centimeters?”

“I’m 162 centimeters you asshole!” Ciel laughed.

Sebastian smiled again, “Could of fooled me.”

“How tall are you?” 

“185 centimeters.”

Ciel huffed a laugh, it wasn’t really funny but it started to be a reflex for him.The knots had hardly settled, if anything they tightened a great amount. He wondered if he could last the rest of the day like this, only time would tell.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

They made it in no time at all. The arcade opened about an hour ago, there was a fair amount of people. The lights and sounds all hit them at once. It had a big energy to it. Ciel smiled, it always made him happy. Everything was but the thing that caught his attention the most was the DDR machine. Combining with the colorful lights, it was obvious put up front to catch patron attention. That’s what it did for Ciel. 

“That one! I wanna play you on DDR!” 

Sebastian smiled at his enthusiasm. “Okay..” Sebastian’s lip curled, he took the challenge. “Alright, you’re on shorty.” 

“Rude~... but yes, you’re on.” 

“Okay, you first, i wanna see what you got.” Ciel smiled and hopped up on the machine and got some coins from his pocket and looked through the mix of songs. There was one he really liked but it was a tad difficult for him. He wasn’t that good of a dancer, but he could follow direction rather well. It was the fact of a lot of instruction all at once. But with Sebastian watching, the stakes were up. He totally had to impress him with his non-existent dance moves. 

He laughed to himself and made the decision. After the Game of Love was really upbeat and fast pace but he could at least try. A little showing off never hurt nobody and that’s what Ciel planned to do. Ciel was pretty coordinated in the begging when he started moving, doing cute little tricks and spins. It obviously amused Sebastian. He started wiggling his hips and almost in a flirty and challenging way. 

The corner of Sebastian’s lips curled in a smirk and he laughed. And so did Ciel. He was having fun. Sebastian was rather surprised by the way he moved. Ciel was silly yet he was still accurate in his movements. 

He turned around a few times and shown off by how he could even play without looking at the screen. He grabbed onto the bar behind and and shook his hips a little, laughing and then turning back around to finish the song. He did a little pose and laughed again, seeing Sebastian smile like he enjoyed it.

“Those are some moves shorty.”

Ciel giggled and took a bow, “Why thank you. You want a go~?”

“I don’t know...you did pretty well..I wouldn’t want to upstage you~”

Ciel playfully pushed him. “Sounds like all talk to me!” Ciel got off the pad. “Why don’t you prove your word.”

“Alright, alright.” Sebastian got on the pad. “I’ll show you, I played this song a thousand times.”

“Sure, sure let’s see it then!” Ciel crosses his arms and smirked. He rather liked the teasing-challenging nature. Sebastian looked at Ciel as he started off the song. He didn’t look at the screen when he started. His eyes were on Ciel and Ciel couldn’t help but flush a bright pink. Sebastian seemed to catch it and chuckled. Ciel surely felt embarrassed. He turned his head away and laughed it off. Sebastian continued, he surely was as good as he said he was. Ciel was impressed. Sebastian was certainly a worthy opponent. 

It was close, Sebastian beat his score by a couple of points. Ciel applauded him. “Well?” Sebastian was proud of himself.

“I may have just met my match it seems.” 

Sebastian got off the pad. “What next?”

“Hm...” Ciel thought a second. “Skeeball.” 

“Ah, another game I’m very good in.”

“You can’t be good at everything.” Ciel shook his head

“I’m multi talented Ciel.”

“Oh yeah? What else you good at?”

“Baking...cooking...that stuff I’m good at because I always helped my grandma bake and cook. So I learned from the best.”

“Hm, you’ll have to cook for me sometime.”

“How about later?”

“What?”

“Yeah come over to my house and I’ll make you something good.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun, you wanna?”

“Yeah it does sound like fun.” Ciel pondered by what this all must mean. Sebastian invited him over to cook for him. “Will you parents mind if I come over?”

“They both work, and they wouldn’t mind anyway.”

“Okay, sounds good.” Ciel smiled. Sebastian just invited him to come over to his house. And to make him a meal. Ciel was highly ecstatic about this. His heart was pounding so hard he could hardly think. All he could hear the a thumping in his ear. 

“Come on, there’s a couple other games I can kick your butt on.” Ciel came back to reality and laughed. Another challenge. 

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

A couple of hours passed and Sebastian was walking Ciel to his house. Sebastian’s. To cook for him. Maybe he was a little over excited but after all those years of only ever being inside of his own house and not being invited to play with the other kids the excitement is expected. 

They got there in 20 minutes or so, Sebastian too a couple of short cuts he had been using for years. Then, there it was. Ciel didn’t know what to expect. Sebastian unlocked the door. He let Ciel step inside. To his right was the kitchen and to the left lead to the living room and the rest of the house. The kitchen was nice and open, a table scooted into the corner with three chairs set around it. The house was very neat and tidy as far as Ciel could see just from the foyer. The living room had green carpet and Ciel could see a couch and a chair on the far side of the wall, a coffee table set in front and a few lamps set to each side of the furniture. Ciel assumed there may be a tv up against the otherside of the wall that he couldn’t see. Maybe they didn’t have a tv in the living room at all.

“You mind taking your shoes off, mom doesn’t like them worn in the house.”

Ciel snapped himself back into reality once again. This was a surreal experience for him. He nods, “Mmhm.” Ciel pushes one foot against the back heel of one she and pulling it off and the same with the other.

Sebastian has already removed his shoes and is starting to get stuff out. “Any food requests?”

“Ah, surprise me?”

Sebastian let out a breathy laugh, “I think I know something you’ll love.” 

“How would you know? You’ve known me for a little over a week.” 

“Well, Ciel, I’m sure you will like it.”

“How do you know?” Sebastian had a smirk lining his features. 

“Because I’m cooking it. You’ll like it.” Ciel walked over to the table to take a seat. It was very homey but it also felt very empty. Ciel was always inside growing up and his parents or somebody was always there. It was just him and Sebastian and for all he knew it was usually just Sebastian. It felt quiet and eerie. 

“So, is it always this quiet?” 

“Hm? Yeah but I like it quiet.” 

“That’s different at home for me, my parents are always around. They tend to coddle me.” Ciel fiddled with his fingers. “I had, well still have many allergies, I’m on medication now, but they still, worry about me.”

“They love and care for you a lot. That’s nice. My parents just do it in a different way. They let me be independent and let me do what I like as long as I stay safe.” Sebastian was watching the stove.

“I wish mine could be a little like that. If I get a cough they’re on it like I’ve got measles or something.”

Sebastian nodded to himself. “Makes sense, I wouldn’t want you to get really sick.”

“You don’t want me to get sick?”

“If you ever did, I’d be making you the best chicken noodle soup you’d ever have.” Ciel bit his lip and blushed.

“You keep saying that but have yet to prove it.”

“I will. Just be patient, shorty.” Ciel scuffed at the nickname again. 

“I told you I’m not that short!” Sebastian let out a laugh.

“It’s cute how offended you get.”

“I- mmmm..” Ciel mumbled, flustered so much. “Are you almost done?”

“It’ll be a little longer, just wait a little.”

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- 

Half an hour passed and Ciel was eating what Sebastian referred to as a curry bun. Ciel’s face immediately lit up biting into it, so many spices and flavors. “Wow!” Sebastian had a smile on his face, a knowing smirk. He was right.

“So you gonna admit it now?”

“Alright, you are pretty damn good. Do you think I could take some home for later?”

“Yeah. Of course, I’ll pack some up for you.”

They chatted and ate more for another hour till the sun started to go down so they said their goodbyes and Ciel went home.

As he was walking down Sebastian’s driveway he ran into a blonde on a stroll. 

“Alois?” Ciel questioned and he looked up, a smile coming up on his face. 

“Well well well, isn’t that The Michaelis Residence?”

“Yeah?”

“And you just came from there?”

“Yes.”

“Something going on I should be aware of?”

“What?” Ciel honestly looked confused.

“Hope you used protection.”

“What are you even on about?”

“Oh nothing.”

Ciel shook his head as he started to walk toward his house. 

“Hey, wait up!” Alois got up beside him. “So, Sebastian Michaelis huh?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“Like hanging out with him?”

“Yeah, he’s my friend.”

“Yeah, frieeeend~ Sure.” Alois had a shit eating grin on his face. 

“Do you have anything better to do”

“No, not really, we live on the same block, I’m going the same way. Also, the sun is setting, wouldn’t want someone to snatch you up in the dark.” Ciel had drowned Alois out the moment he said no. He was being kind of weird about him and Sebastian. Was he always going to be like this? Ciel didn’t know much about him, really did he?

“Are you always like this?”

“Like what? Knowing exactly what’s up?”

“And what’s that?”

“That you are totally head over heels for Michaelis.”

“What?!” Ciel exclaimed, blushing furiously. Though it was very true, he wasn’t going to admit it right away. “Alois it’s not like that...”

“Really now? Okay...” Alois knew, he was well aware. 

“I’m just a little tired okay? I’m ready to be home.” Ciel was tired, it was a long day. 

“Alright, alright.” Alois nodded and didn’t press it further.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Ciel had fun but he was glad to be home. He said hello to his parents then went right up to his room. He had butterflies. He laid on his bed and stared up at the ceiling. He thought about the time he spent with Sebastian today. He really enjoyed spending time with him. Next time he wanted Sebastian to come over here and hang out with him. Hang out in his tree house. 

Just at the thought of Sebastian being here had him flustered. He had made sure to let Sebastian know he was home and thank him for feeding him and for hanging out with him. Now Ciel had to come down from his excitement and get some sleep. 

Sebastian wouldn’t leave his mind though. Sebastian’s smile; Sebastian’s eyes; the way he laughs. It made his heart flutter.

“Oh shit...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, leave kudos and comments please :-)


End file.
